In order for improvement of a yield of a semiconductor device, it is important to detect an abnormality of the semiconductor device in early stages by an inspection apparatus and, after analyzing a cause of the abnormality, to feedback to a relevant manufacturing apparatus. Thus, in manufacturing process steps of the semiconductor device, a film thickness, a size, a shape and so on in a specific place in the semiconductor device are inspected per several process steps to several tens of process steps, and if a defect exists, that defect is feedbacked to a manufacturing line. As what is related to a yield of a semiconductor device, there is one in which a degree (a size and the number) of a foreign object generated in a manufacturing line is predicted and to estimate a yield of a semiconductor device in that manufacturing line.